


【团兵】and they lived happily ever after

by acerea16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerea16/pseuds/acerea16
Summary: 利威尔讲了个童话故事
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 15





	【团兵】and they lived happily ever after

“不要嘛，再给我讲一个故事吧，再听一个我就睡。”

“可是童话书里的故事都已经讲过了。”

“那你自己讲一个故事给我听。”

利威尔把童话书合起来放在床头柜上，顺手调暗了床头的灯光。

“好吧，你想听什么样的故事。”

“我想听有王子和骑士的故事。”

“好，有王子和骑士，还有什么？”

“唔，还要有邪恶的怪兽。”

“哦？”

“王子和骑士一起打败了邪恶的怪兽的故事！”

“好吧。”利威尔斜靠在床头堆起来的枕头里，那些枕头被他拍得蓬蓬松松的，轻轻一躺，半个身子就陷进了松软的棉花里。

利威尔盯着从天花板上吊下来的五颜六色的叠纸，目光开始变得很遥远。

“很久很久以前……”

“为什么每一个故事都发生在很久很久以前？”

“别的故事我不知道，但是这个故事是真的发生在很久很久以前。”

“那‘很久很久’是多久？”

“就是久到所有人都忘记了。”

“所有人都忘了，可是你还记得。”

利威尔微微地笑着：“是啊，所有人都忘了，可是我还记得。”

“继续讲。”

“很久很久以前，有一座城堡，城堡里住着一个王子。那位王子是世界上最美丽的王子，有海一样的眼睛和太阳般耀眼的金发……”

“在别的故事里都是世界上最美丽的公主。”

“是你要我讲王子的故事的。”

“是啊，可是我们很少听到“世界上最美丽的王子”，不是吗？”

“小鬼，想听故事就老老实实，不要问东问西。”

“……”

“那位王子一个人住在城堡里，守护着老国王给他留下的遗产。那份遗产非常珍贵，老国王去世前将他交给王子，嘱咐他一定要看好这个宝物，千万不要被外人夺走。为了保护好那份宝物，王子一个人孤零零地住在城堡里，这样过去了好多年。”

“王子真可怜，我可不想一个人住在空荡荡的城堡里。”

“有一天，一个骑士来到这座城堡脚下。这个骑士受了邻国国王委托，要前往这座城堡盗走宝物。附近的村民告诉异乡人，城堡里住着一位王子，日日夜夜地守护着宝物，除非杀死王子，任何人都不可能偷走它。那个骑士是个武艺高强又胆大包天的人，他说：‘既然只有杀死王子才能拿到宝物，那我就把王子杀掉好了。’”

“哦，天哪。”

“于是骑士趁夜晚潜进了城堡，找到了存放宝物的房间，看到王子趴在宝物上沉睡着，举起刀准备向王子的头颅砍去，突然——”

“发生了什么？”

“宝物发出刺目的光线，将骑士的眼睛灼瞎了。王子睁开了眼睛，看到了倒在地上痛苦不已的骑士，叹了口气，说：“你不是第一个想要来偷走宝物的人，也不会是最后一个。这样吧，只要答应我，你的眼睛就会重现光明。”

“答应他什么？”

“王子要求骑士留在城堡里守护他，做他的骑士。”

“那骑士答应了吗？”

“骑士听到王子的声音犹如百灵一般动听，王子的态度又是那样诚恳，于是他答应了。王子跪在骑士身边，将手抚过他的双眼，瞬间骑士就恢复了光明。就这样，骑士留在了城堡里，和王子一起守护宝物，王子终于不是孤零零的一个人了。”

“从此，他们就幸福地生活在一起？”

“别着急……故事还没讲完。骑士和王子一起生活了六年，不知不觉，骑士发现自己爱上了王子。”

“那王子接受了吗？”

利威尔摇摇头，垂下眼眸：“骑士从来没有对王子表露过心迹，所以，王子应该不知道。但是有时骑士也会想： ‘他会不会也猜到了我的心意呢’，然而王子似乎只想着守护好老国王的宝物，光是做到这一点王子就竭尽全力了，怎么会注意到骑士望向他的眼神呢。”

“哦，哦，骑士真可怜。”

“可是能呆在王子身边守护他对骑士来说就已经很满足了，和王子一起生活的每一天骑士都很幸福。直到有一天，海的那边来了一群怪兽，他们高得吓人，一脚踩下去就能踏平一座村庄。怪兽们是来破坏王子的国家，抢走王子的宝物的。”

“骑士一定会保护好王子的，对吗？”

“骑士拼尽了力气和怪兽搏斗，然而怪兽的力量太强大了，王子的国家马上就要被怪兽摧毁了。这个时候，王子对骑士说：“我们的国家快要撑不住了，我是多么想守护好我父亲的宝物啊，可是为了保护这个国家，我要牺牲自己啦。’”

利威尔觉得喉咙发紧，说话也开始有了颤音。

“骑士是多么舍不得离开王子啊，可是王子不是他一个人的，王子的使命太沉重了，骑士只能看着王子一步步走出城堡，走向死亡。”

“所以……王子死了？”

“王子献出了心脏，击退了怪兽，可是骑士却再也没有守护的人了。”

“哦，天哪，天哪，我要哭了。”

“骑士站在空荡荡的城堡里，王子不在了，只剩下王子留下的宝物陪着他。于是骑士捡起王子掉落在地上的王冠，自己戴上，从此他成为了守护着宝物的王子。”

“……”

“故事讲完了。”

“嘿，这不对，童话故事不是这样结尾的。”

“应该是怎样结尾的？”

“ ‘从此，他们就幸福地生活在一起’呢？”

“这个故事没有这样的结局。”

“你骗我，我生气了，今天晚上无论如何我都不会睡觉了。”

那孩子把被子往头上一蒙，转过身把屁股对着他。利威尔笑着拍了拍身边鼓起来的被子。

“我不是说了，这个故事发生在很久很久以前吗。”

“……那又怎么样？”

“如果你还想知道的话……其实这个故事还没完。”

被窝动了动，从里面探出一个金发的脑袋，黑色眼睛一眨一眨地看着利威尔：“讲给我听。”

“后来啊，不知道过了多久，骑士又和王子相遇了，只不过他们已经来到了完全不同的世界，没有宝物，没有怪兽，也没有城堡。骑士一眼就认出了王子，可王子已经不记得骑士是谁了。”

“怎么这样，王子也太过分了。”

“不，不怪王子。问题出在骑士上，骑士发现自己无论出现在哪个时空，哪个世界，都会记得过去的事情，而王子却和大多数人一样，只记得出生以后的事情。”

“王子还会想起来骑士吗。”

利威尔笑着摸了摸怀里毛茸茸的小脑袋：“王子想不起来骑士了，但是他会爱上只属于他那个时空的骑士。骑士不论出现在哪个时空都会遇到王子，而王子也会一次又一次地遇到骑士，然后再一遍一遍地爱上他。”

被窝里的小不点使劲地吸了吸鼻子，然后揉揉眼睛：“这还差不多……可是这也不是好的结局……王子和骑士，我是说真正的王子和骑士，他们最后也没能幸福地生活在一起。”

“因为……这本就不是一个童话故事啊……”利威尔喃喃地说，低头，发现小不点已经睡着了。

利威尔把台灯关掉，然后轻轻悄悄地溜下床，他怕吵醒睡着的孩子，于是光着脚跑出卧室，跑向走廊里另一间亮着灯的房间。

“利威尔，你怎么还没睡？”

他没说话，一头扑向面前正在换睡衣的男人怀里，紧紧地靠着面前人温暖的颈窝。

羊毛和牛奶的香气。

“利威尔，你怎么了，你怎么哭了？”埃尔文捧起利威尔的脸，一脸担忧地望着他。

利威尔看着埃尔文的眼睛，那双世界上最美丽的王子的，像海一样的眼睛。

利威尔闭上眼睛，笑着摇摇头，迅速地抬手把眼泪抹掉。

“没事，就是想你了。”

然后踮起脚搂过他的脖子，送上深深一吻。

从此，他们就幸福地生活在一起。

这就是童话故事的结局。  



End file.
